


Сомнение и наказание

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Тяжело сглотнув, Гарри все же прошептал мучивший его вопрос.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Сомнение и наказание

Тяжело сглотнув, Гарри все же прошептал мучивший его вопрос: 

— Можно? 

Драко пожал плечами и даже не отвлекся от чтения. Перелистнув лист огромного и скучного фолианта по зельеварению, он снова углубился в дебри правильного перемалывания чьих-то то ли ножек, то ли лапок. 

А ведь они только помирились. Неделю были в ссоре и только-только помирились. Может быть, если бы тема ссоры не была столь деликатной, а отлучение от тела — столь долгим, у Гарри не горело бы так в штанах. Но она была деликатной, и Драко извинился и сказал, что его все устраивает. Извинился, мать его. 

Одно это возбуждало до невероятности. По всему выходило, что у них должен быть секс. Драко даже в душ уже сбегал… Только вернулся с этим сраным фолиантом, и Гарри теперь взирал на него со всей ненавистью, на какую был способен, и тихо закипал. 

— Если ты против, то просто скажи, — Гарри не сдержался и выпалил это как-то в обход мозгов. 

А ведь он искренне не желал снова начинать ссору. 

— Ну что ты, — ласково ответил Драко и даже мельком одарил его очаровательной улыбкой. 

Гарри правда не был виноват. Они разругались из-за сущего пустяка. Да, он заметил, что Драко слишком щепетилен в выборе одежды, но зато уже в его собственный адрес было высказано все, вплоть до последнего носка. Припомненным оказался каждый брошенный на стул галстук. И за все это Драко извинился. Гарри извинения принял. 

— Так, может, отложишь книгу?.. — неуверенно предложил Гарри, чтобы проверить. 

— Ммм?.. — последовал неопределенный ответ и очередной переворот страницы. 

Ну да. Теперь дошло. Гарри прочистил горло и запихнул гордость поглубже.


End file.
